fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Maska kłamstw
Część 1 Dwaj Matoranie, Balta i Garan, postanowili odwiedzić swoją przyjaciółkę, Dalu. Jej dom znajdował się w Ga-Metru. Gdy weszli na kamienny most, niebo zachmurzyło się, zapowiadało się na burzę. Matoranie chcieli się gdzieś przed nią schować. - Chodźmy pod ten dach - powiedział Balta, wskazując niski daszek. Matoranie schowali się pod nim. Ciągle lało, lało, lało... Grzmiały pioruny. - Wiesz, ta Toa Arctica jest... no... super - powiedział Garan. - Hę? - zdziwił się Balta. - No... jest taka... sprytna i... mądra, i... ładna. - Po co to mówisz? Chyba się w niej nie zakochałeś?! - Co?! Ja... nie... to znaczy... Patrz... deszcz przestał padać - zmienił temat Garan. Deszcz faktycznie przestał padać. Grzmoty też ustały. Matoranie kontynuowali podróż. Gdy weszli na wzgórze, burza znów się rozpętała. Próbowali uciec, jednak nie zdążyli - trafił ich piorun. Lecz wbrew temu, co mogłoby się wydawać, nie zabił Matoran. Ba! Nawet ich nie zranił. Przemienił ich w... Toa. Część 2 Kilka dni później później... Le-Matoranin biegł przed siebie. Uciekał wąskimi uliczkami, które, prawdopodobnie, tylko on znał. Co chwila patrzył się za siebie, czy ciągle jest ścigany. Był. Biegł przed siebie, aż trafił na ślepą uliczkę. Na odwrót było już za późno. Odwrócił się i zobaczył zbliżającego się ku niemu Mrocznego Łowcę odzianego w zielono-srebrną zbroję. Xet. Trzymał w ręku karabin laserowy. Łowca zatrzymał się przed Matoraninem i powiedział: - Cóż, mój mały, myślałeś, że uciekniesz? Chyba we śnie. Masz szczęście, że Cień chce cię żywego, bo inaczej już dawno był byś martwy. A teraz chodź. Opowiesz Cieniowi o tym, jak sprzedawałeś fałszywe informacje o Mrocznych Łowcach. Xet położył na ziemi małą płytkę, która w mgnieniu oka zmieniła się w klatkę. Łowca wsadził do niej Matoranina, wziął klatkę i szedł do swojego powietrznego pojazdu, Huntera. Toa Tuyet i Toa Mala obserwowały Mrocznego Łowcę z dachu wysokiego budynku. Te dwie od lat były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Tuyet była bardziej doświadczona, i często pomagała Mali w trudnych sytuacjach. Xet był już przy swoim pojeździe. Otworzył klapę i włożył do środka klatkę z Matoraninem. - Proszę, zostaw mnie! - błagał Matoranin. Łowca nic sobie z tego nie robił. Zamknął klapę i szedł do kabiny pilota. Toa zeskoczyły z budynku. Wylądowały z gracją i pobiegły w stronę pojazdu. W biegu Mala strzeliła laserem ze swojego topora. Łowca w ostatniej chwili uniknął strzału. - Cholera, to znowu te dwie... - zaklął Xet i strzelił dwa razy w kierunku wojowniczek. Toa uniknęły strzałów. Mroczny Łowca wsiadł do swojego pojazdu, uniósł się w powietrze i zaczął strzelać rakietami w dwie Toa Wody. Te zręcznie unikały pocisków. Połączyły swoje bronie i strzeliły wodnym promieniem w Huntera. Oderwały jego skrzydło. Wtedy poluzowała się klapa i z pojazdu wypadł Le-Matoranin. Upadł na ziemię. Xet stracił panowanie nad maszyną. Pojazd spadł w przepaść. Poobijał się o budynki, w końcu przejechał kilka bio po chodniku, po drodze gubiąc mnóstwo części. Pojazd, a raczej kabina pilota, zatrzymała się dopiero tuż nad kolejną przepaścią. Toa podbiegły do Matoranina. - Nic ci się nie stało? - spytała Tuyet. - Raczej nie. Dziękuję wam za ratunek. Mogłybyście odprowadzić mnie do domu? - Jasne. Xet wydostał się z wraku pojazdu. - Szlak by je... Cień się wkurzy... Te dwie Toa znów pokrzyżowały mi plan.Zadbam o to, by to był ich ostatni raz - powiedział. Kilka lat później doszło do zdrady Tuyet... Część 3 Z płonącego domu wybiegła Mala. Spojrzała na odchodzącą przyjaciółkę - Tuyet, dlaczego?! - krzyknęła. Zdradziecka Toa Wody szybko zajęła się realizacją swojego planu - stworzyła armię robotów-żołnierzy, których chciała wykorzystać do uśpienia Matoran i unicestwienia Toa. Za swoją siedzibę wzięła opuszczony pałac na wzgórzu jednej z malutkich wysp znajdujących się nieopodal Metru Nui. Gdy podeszła do bramy, odezwał się do niej robot-strażnik: Gość już na panią czeka. - Jaki gość? - zdziwiła się Tuyet. Kiedy weszła do swojej komnaty, zobaczyła, kim jest ten "gość". Xet. Toa wzięła do ręki swoje ostrze. - Spokojnie - powiedział Łowca - Nie chcę z tobą walczyć. Jeszcze. Chcę współpracować. Wiem, że chcesz pozbyć się Toa. Cóż, mogę ich załatwić. Oczywiście za zapłatą. Tuyet zamyśliła się. W sumie to ona chciała zabić Toa, ale dzięki Łowcy mogła się nie przemęczać. Ewentualnie po wykonaniu zadania mogła zabić Xeta i powiedzieć i wziąć całą zasługę na siebie. - Zgoda - powiedziała. Kolejni Toa padali ofiarą Mrocznego Łowcy. Jednak garstka się ukryła. Tą garstką byli: Mala, Nikila, Arctica, Balta i Garan. Xet nie miał czasu ich szukać. Śledził innego Toa - Voxa, Toa Dźwięku. Także się ukrył. Ale Xetowi w końcu udało mu się go znaleźć. Zaczął z nim walczyć. Na początku Toa miał przewagę, lecz to się szybko zmieniło. Łowca wytrącił miecz z ręki wojownika i zaczął strzelać w jego klatkę piersiową. Strzelał tak długo, póki nie skończyła mu się amunicja. Kiedy skończył, Toa padł na ziemię. - "Wspaniale. Kolejny Toa z głowy" - pomyślał Xet. Uruchomił swój plecak odrzutowy i odleciał. Wtedy "trup" wstał, dotknął swojej Kanohi Hau, maski obrony, uśmiechnął się i uciekł w stronę swojego domu. Tymczasem garstka innych ocalałych Toa ukrywała się w kanałach pod Le-Metru... Część 4 Mala wbiegła do kryjówki, w której czekali na nią Nikila, Balta i Garan. Toa Wody zdziwiła się na widok Toa Ognia i Ziemi, ponieważ kiedy wychodziła zostawiła tylko Nikilę. - A ci dwaj co tutaj robią? - spytała się, wskazując na Baltę i Garana. - Znalazłam ich w Ga-Metru, kiedy wyszłam szukać Matoran. Walczyli z blaszakami - odpowiedziała Toa Elektryczności. Mala przytaknęła, i zaczęła opowiadać, co widziała w mieście: - Mam złe wieści. Roboty Tuyet uwięziły wszystkich Matoran w kapsułach Niki. Nie wiem, co ta wiedźma chce z nimi zrobić, ale mam złe przeczucia - powiedziała Mala. - Musimy ich ratować! - wtrącił się Balta. - Jak? Jest nas tylko czwórka, a ich cała armia - mruknęła Nikila. - Może kogoś zwerbujemy? Nie tylko my ocaleliśmy. Słyszałem, że Vox, ten Toa Dźwięku też przeżył - wtrącił się Garan. Toa Wody uśmiechnęła się. - Świetnie. Ja i Nikila pójdziemy po Voxa - powiedziała. - A co z nami? - spytali się Garan i Balta. - Wy zostaniecie - odpowiedziała. Gdy wojowniczki wyszły, nastała cisza. Po chwili Toa Kamienia odezwał się: - Hm... Chyba jest jeszcze ktoś, kogo moglibyśmy zwerbować. - Hę? Kogo masz na myśli? - zdziwił się Balta. - Zobaczysz. Chodź ze mną. - Och Vox, proszę! - Mala błagała Voxa, by zgodził się z nimi walczyć przeciwko Tuyet. - Nie. Już ci mówiłem, że nie będę się bawił w bohatera - rzucił wojownik. Nikila obserwowała całą tę rozmowę z boku. - Och... Vox... - Toa Wody dalej błagała Voxa. - Nie! - krzyknął. - Vox... zrób to dla Matoran. Zamilkł. Nikila położyła rękę na ramieniu Mali i powiedziała: - Zostaw go. Znajdziemy innych Toa. Wyszły. Wojownik stał w milczeniu, rozmyślając. - Dlaczego myślisz, że się na to zgodzę? - spytała Arctica, kiedy Garan zaproponował jej walkę w ich drużynie. - Myślałem, że zgodzisz się ratować Matoran - powiedział cicho Toa Ziemi. - Tak, ale nie z wami. Walczę sama. Bez niczyjej pomocy. - Ech... - westchnął Garan i kierował się do wyjścia z lodowatego domu Arctici. Balta powiedział do Garana: - Naprawdę myślałeś, że namówisz na to Toa Arcticę? TĘ Arcticę? Ona ma serce z lodu, daj spokój... Toa Lodu przez chwilę stała w milczeniu, a głosy Balty rozbrzmiewały w jej głowie. Po chwili krzyknęła: - Zaczekajcie! Idę z wami! Wszyscy Toa spotkali się przed kryjówką Nikili, Mali, Balty i Garana. - O, widzę, że zwerbowaliście Toa Arcticę - powiedziała Nikila i puściła oko do Garana i Balty. - Tak, ale nie było łatwo - odparł, trochę zmieszany Toa Ziemi. - Po drodze widzieliśmy Tuyet, jak była przy kapsułach Niki - powiedział Balta, po czym zwrócił się do Mali: - Pójdziesz ze mną to sprawdzić? - Jasne - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Dwójka Toa poszła do miejsca, w której widziano Tuyet. Gdy dotarli to celu, dostrzegli zdrajczynię. Stała na wielkiej kolumnie, szperając przy kapsułach Niki. Balta i Mala chcieli zaatakować ją z zaskoczenia, lecz Toa Wody ich usłyszała. Odwróciła i wystrzeliła strumień wody. Intruzi zrobili unik. - Co tu robicie? - krzyknęła Toa Wody. Mala odkrzyknęła: - Po co to robisz? Po co chcesz ich wszystkich uśpić?! -Kiedy oni będą spali, ja was zatłukę. A kiedy się obudzą, będzie już tylko jedna Toa - ja! Będą słuchali moich poleceń. Będę mieć władzę! - wyjawiła swój plan Tuyet. - Nie, jeśli cię powstrzymamy - powiedział Toa Ognia. - Spróbujcie! - zaśmiała się zdrajczyni. Balta strzelił ognistym płomieniem w Toa Wody. Tuyet ugasiła go swoim strumieniem. Mala utworzyła wodne tornado, które wessało przeciwniczkę. - Szybko poszło. Pozbyłaś się jej - ucieszył się Balta. - Na chwilę. Chodź, musimy stąd wiać - odpowiedziała dziewczyna i oboje uciekli z tego miejsca. Wrócili do swojej kryjówki. - Musimy wymyślić jakiś plan - powiedziała Toa Wody. - Jaki plan? - rozległ się czyjś głos. Wszyscy się odwrócili i ujrzeli... Voxa. Tornado wyrzuciło Tuyet przed jej pałac. Stał tam Xet. Toa otrzepała się i warknęła do Xeta: - Co się tak gapisz?! Leć ich zabić. Xet uruchomił swój plecak odrzutowy i poleciał do kryjówki Toa. Część 5 - Słuchajcie, plan jest taki - powiedziała Mala - Kiedy Tuyet będzie porywać Matoran, my wejdziemy do jej pałacu, zniszczymy roboty, a kiedy Tuyet przyjdzie, zaatakujemy ją. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nikt z nas nie zginie. - A co, jeśli ona wróci, kiedy będziemy niszczyć roboty? - spytał Garan. - Wtedy będziemy walczyć z nią i jej robotami - odpowiedziała Toa Wody. Nikt nie wydawał się zadowolony tą odpowiedzią. - Cóż, ten plan ma bardzo małe szanse powodzenia, ale nie jest niemożliwy - zauważył Vox. - A zatem zrealizujmy go! - wykrzyknął Balta. Nagle w stronę Toa poleciały pociski. Wojownicy ledwo co ich uniknęli. - Co to? - spytała Nikila. - On - powiedział Vox, wskazując Xeta, który strzelał do nich z wysokiego budynku - Zajmę się nim. Vox skoczył i znalazł się na dachu budynku razem z Xetem. Toa krzyknął na niego. Jego głos wzmocniony mocą żywiołu ogłuszył Łowcę. Kiedy Vox miał zadać ostateczny cios, Xet rzucił w niego bombę. Ta wybuchła i zrzuciła Toa z budynku. Gdy Vox leżał na ziemi, Łowca strzelił w jego klatkę piersiową. Xet zeskoczył do pozostałych Toa. Arctica chciała go zamrozić, ale Łowca uniknął jej lodowego promienia i strzelił w nią laserem paraliżującym. Nikila posłała w jego stronę błyskawicę. Xet skoczył, zrobił trzy salta w powietrzu i wylądował na wojowniczce, przygniatając ją. Łowca rzucił bombą w Baltę i Garana, i elektryczną siatkę na Malę. Kiedy myślał, że już wszystkich pokonał, Vox zakradł się do niego od tyłu i wbił swój miecz w jego plecak odrzutowy. To wywołało awarię i Xet poleciał wysoko w górę, robiąc salta i piruety w powietrzu. Wylądował gdzieś baaaardzo daleko. - "Nie pokonałeś mnie wtedy, to teraz też nie" - pomyślał Toa Dźwięku, po czym zwrócił się do pozostałych Toa: - Kiedy realizujemy ten plan? Część 6 - Co?! - złościła się Tuyet, kiedy usłyszała od Xeta, że poniósł klęskę. - Ale... oni... i wtedy Vox... - tłumaczył się Łowca, ale Toa go nie słuchała. - Och! Nie próbuj się tłumaczyć. Zawaliłeś sprawę. Jesteś... - Pani, jesteś potrzebna w pokoju z kapsułami Niki - powiedział robot, który właśnie wszedł do komnaty. - Już idę - powiedziała Tuyet, po czym zwróciła się do Xeta: - Jesteś po prostu nędznym śmieciem! Wyszła. Łowca został. Stał przez chwilę bez ruchu i myślał: - "Skoro jestem śmieciem,to znaczy, że ona mnie już nie potrzebuje" Po chwili on także wyszedł z komnaty. Drużyna Toa czekała przed pałacem Tuyet. Gdy brama się otworzyła, Toa schowali się za skałą. Z pałacu wyszła zdrajczyni z dwoma robotami. Kiedy brama się zamykała, drużyna szybko wbiegła do pałacu. - Ej! - powiedział robot strażnik, kiedy dostrzegł "gości" - Musicie mieć specjalną przepustkę, żeby móc się tutaj znajdować. - Oczywiście, mamy taką przepustkę - skłamał Balta. - W takim razie ją pokażcie. Balta spojrzał na towarzszy walnął pięścią w głowę robota, niszcząc ją. Włączył się alarm. Toa pobiegli przed siebie. - "Uwaga! Uwaga! Wszystkie jednostki mają złapać intruzów! Wygląd: jeden czarny, niski; drugi czerwony, trochę wyższy, trzeci srebrny, wysoki; czwarta niebieska, średniego wzrostu; piąta biała, niższa, wygląda agresywnie; szósta biało-biebieska, wysoka" - grzmiało w głośnikach, które wisiały na ścianach. - Zaraz zobaczymy, czy jestem tak agresywna, jak na to wyglądam! - powiedziała Arctica. Zamroziła dwa głośniki. Vox rozwalił jeden, Garan zniszczył dwa, Balta podpalił kilka, Mala rzuciła w jednego swoim ostrzem, a Nikila wywołała w innym spięcie. Toa teraz stanęli do walki z robotami. Na początku mieli przewagę, ale mechanicznych wojowników przychodziło coraz więcej. Z taką liczebnością szybko wygrali. Pojmały Toa. Xet wsiadł do swojego nowego pojazdu, Hunter II, i odleciał. Roboty trzymały w lochach Toa póki Tuyet nie przyszła. Wtedy zostali wypuszczeni z celi, lecz nadal mieli kajdanki. - Myśleliście, że zwyciężycie moją armię robotów? Jesteście głupi - powiedziała Toa wody - Ja... - Pani, masz wiadomość od pana Xeta - powiedział pewien robot. - Dobrze, odtwórz ją - rozkazała Tuyet. - "Witaj, Tuyet" - na ekranie Toa wody zobaczyła Xeta - "Nazwałaś mnie śmieciem, więc uznałem, że nie jestem ci już potrzebny. Odleciałem. Acha, jeszcze jedno. Wziąłem swoją zapłatę z twojego skarbca." Toa Wody nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. - Ty... zdrajco!... - wrzasnęła. - Coś ci to przypomina? - odezwała się jej dawna przyjaciółka. Ma pani dzisiaj zły dzień - powiedział jakiś robot. - Zamknij się! - krzyknęła na na niego Tuyet - Możecie zostawić mnie samą z tymi Toa? Wszystkie roboty odeszły. Toa wody została sama z drużyną Toa. Wtedy więźniowie rozerwali kajdanki i stanęli do pojedynku ze zdrajczynią. Część 7 - Głupcy! Jestem od was wszystkich silniejsza! - krzyknęła Tuyet. - Zobaczymy! - odpowiedział Balta i strzelił ognistym płomieniem w przeciwnika. Tuyet utworzyła wokół siebie wodną tarczę i uchroniła się przed atakiem Balty. Zrobiła wielką wodną kulę i rzuciła nią w Toa Ognia. Mala próbowała chronić przyjaciela i rzuciła się przed niego. Kula trafiła w nią. Arctica rzuciła swoim mieczem w Tuyet, ale ta go odbiła. Strzeliła strumieniem w Toa Lodu. - Vox, zrób coś! - krzyknęła Nikila. Toa Dźwięku zaatakował przeciwnika falą dźwiękową. Tuyet zachwiała się, ale po chwili zaatakowała. Wodny strumień popchnął Toa Dźwięku pod ścianę. Garan rzucił wielkim głazem w przeciwniczkę. Toa zniszczyła kamień swoim ostrzem. Arctica cisnęła soplami w Tuyet. Ta odbiła je i strzeliła kilkoma wiązkami wody w Toa Lodu. Arctica je zamroziła. Tuyet zaczęła niszczyć zamrożoną wodę, by móc dojść do dziewczyny... Wtedy z ziemi pod nią wylazła wielka skalna ręka, która ją chwyciła. Nikila strzeliła w Tuyet elektrycznym promieniem. Ręka opadła na ziemię, przygniatając naelektryzowaną Toa Wody. Balta ogrzał jej ciało do wielkich temperatur. Arctica ją, a Mala polała wodą. Ziemno-elektryczno-ognisto-lodowo-wodna bryła z Tuyet stała pośrodku jej komnaty. - Pokonaliśmy ją? - spytał zdziwiony Garan. - Chyba... tak - powiedziała Nikila. - W takim razie chodźmy uwolnić Matoran! - wykrzyknął Vox. Wszyscy wyszli przed pałac, gdzie leżały setki, tysiące kapsuł Niki. - Arctica, co byś powiedziała na romantyczną przejażdżkę w świetle księżyca? - powiedział rozpromieniony Garan do Toa Lodu. - Chyba śnisz... - odparła dziewczyna. Tymczasem Tuyet, zamknięta w bryle, pochłonęła wszystkie moce, które zostały użyte do jej stworzenia, i stała się nową istotą - Toa Kaita Hen... Część 8 Toa Arctica wbiła swój miecz w kapsułę Niki i otworzyła ją. Wyszedł z niej zdziwiony Matoranin. W taki sam sposób, w jaki zrobiła to Toa Lodu, inni Toa otworzyli pozostałe kapsuły. Nagle ziemia się zatrzęsła, a z pałacu Tuyet wybiegła wielka, dziwna istota. - Co to? - zdziwił się Balta. Istota uwięziła Toa Ognia w ognistej klatce i zamroziła Arcticę. Stworzyła wodne tornado, które wessało Malę. Wielka ręka wyszła z ziemi i chwyciła Garana. Nikila została porażona prądem. - Ha ha ha! Pokonałam was wszystkich! - powiedziała istota. - Niezupełnie wszystkich! - krzyknął Vox - Kim ty jesteś? - Naprawdę mnie nie poznajesz?! To ja, Tuyet! Mam moce was wszystkich! Faktycznie. Na mieniącej się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy potworze można było dostrzec przywarte ciało Toa Wody. - Ale zaraz... A moc Dźwięku? - Ja... nie... Vox zaatakował Toa Kaita falą dźwiękową. Lecz, wbrew oczekiwaniom, ten atak nic nie zrobił przeciwnikowi. Stwór chwycił Toa dźwięku i chciał go pożreć. Vox cisnął mieczem w usta potwora. Miecz został połknięty i trafił w serce bestii. - Nie!!! - krzyknęło Toa Kaita i eksplodowało. Wycienczona Tuyet leżała na ziemi. W mgnieniu oka pojawił się nad nią pojazd powietrzny robotów, Lezyao, i zbrała ze sobą Toa Wody. Vox wylądował na ziemi i pomógł innym Toa uwolnić się z pułapek utworzonych przez moce Tuyet. - Pozbyliśmy się... Oby nigdy tu nie wróciła... - powiedziała Mala. Nagle Toa dostała w plecy laserem i upadła. To Xet w nią strzelił. Wszyscy podbiegli do rannej Mali. - Mala, wszystko w porządku? - spytała Nikila. - Tak... tak, wszystko jest... ok... Ah! - Toa zgięła się z bólu. Rana była bardzo poważna. - Heh... Więc tak skończę? - uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem. - Jak to? Jak to "skończę"? Mala, co ty wygad- - krzyknął Balta, ale światło w oczach dziewczyny już zgasło i ta padła bezwładnie na ziemię. Wszyscy popatrzeli się na Łowcę. Stał na stromej górze. Trzymał swój karabin w prawej ręce. Niewzruszony. Arctica zamroziła jego prawą rękę, a Balta podpalił prawą. Xet przewrócił się i zaczął zjeżdżać na plecach w dół góry, gdzie była przepaść. - Aaa! Mój plecak odrzutowy nie działa! - krzyknął Łowca. Xet spadł w przepaść. Poodbijał się od budynków i wylądował na twardym chodniku. Wkrótce odbył się pogrzeb Mali. Wszyscy Toa z jej drużyny byli na nim. Następnego dnia odbyła się uroczystość na cześć bohaterskich Toa. Podczas tej uroczystości wszyscy wspominali Malę. - Była wspaniałą Toa - powiedziała Nikila - Dowodziła atakiem na pałac Tuyet. Zginęła zaraz po śmierci naszego wroga. Niech spoczywa w spokoju. KONIEC Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22